1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand-held tools and, in particular, concerns a tool for removing hinge pins from hinges to facilitate the removal of doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Removing previously hung doors is often necessary when doing construction or renovations around a house or office building. The people who have to remove doors include painters, finish carpenters, carpet layers, vinyl and tile installers, door hangers, cabinet installers, moving companies, appliance dealers and home owners. For example, doors are often removed to allow for larger pieces of furniture to be positioned inside of a room and also when carpeting in and around the door is being replaced.
A door is usually attached to the door frame via a hinge assembly that is comprised of two mating hinge pieces, one of which is positioned on the door frame and the other positioned on the door. These hinge pieces mate together and form a cylindrical channel that receives a hinge pin. The hinge pin which extends through the cylindrical channel holds the two hinge pieces together while allowing the hinge pieces to rotate about an axis defined by the hinge pin.
Typically, the hinge pin is removed by inserting a nail or screwdriver into the bottom opening of the hinge assembly so that it makes contact with the bottom of the hinge pin, and then driving the hinge pin up and out of the channel formed by the hinge pieces. Often a hammer is used to hammer against the nail or screwdriver to drive the hinge pin out of the channel. Once the hinge pin has been slightly removed from the channel, a person can grasp the hinge pin and pull it out either using their bare hand or pliers.
One difficulty with removing hinge pins in this fashion is that the screwdriver or the nail that is inserted into the channel can damage the hinge pin or the hinge pieces. For example, if the nail or screwdriver is positioned adjacent the surface of the hinge pieces and the hinge pin, hammering on the nail or screw may result in gouges being formed in either the outer surface of the hinge pin, the inner surfaces of the hinge pieces, or both. Damage of this type may make subsequent installation of the hinge pin into the channel more difficult. Further, it will be appreciated that hammering a nail or a screwdriver in this fashion results in the hammer being swung substantially adjacent the door. A mis-hit of the screwdriver or nail can result in the hammer damaging the door or the hinge assembly, so as to mar its appearance.
Alternatively, in some circumstances it may be possible to use pliers to remove the hinge pin without running the risk of having a hammer damage the door or hinge assembly. Unfortunately, most hinge pins are usually flushly positioned within the channel in the hinge pieces, and the top end of the hinge pin often has a diameter that is slightly larger than the diameter of the channel so that the hinge pin has to be forced into the channel and is securely retained therein. Hence, it is often very difficult to use pliers to successfully extract the hinge pin. Further, hinge pins can become even more difficult to extract with pliers when the hinge has been painted and the paint is, essentially, gluing the pin inside of the channel.
To address the problems associated with removing hinge pins from hinges, several hinge pin removing devices have been developed. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,977 to Crabbe and U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,701 to Ludwig have been developed in order to facilitate the removal of hinge pins from hinge assemblies to thereby permit removal of the door. The Crabbe reference discloses what is in essence a spike that has a first beveled surface at one end. The first beveled surface is configured to be positioned at the interface between the top surface of the hinge pin and the hinge pieces. By pounding the spike inward, the beveled surface works between the hinge pieces and the hinge pin and forces the hinge pin upward out of the channel formed by the hinge pieces. Once the hinge pin is slightly removed from the channel, the spike can then be oriented so a second surface can be positioned against the underside of the head of the hinge pin, and the hammer can then be used to pound the hinge pin upward and out of the channel. One difficulty associated with the Crabbe reference is, however, that the hinge pin can become damaged as a result of hammering the spike against the hinge pin. Further, any mis-hit of the hinge pin can still result in the hammer damaging the door or the hinge pieces.
The Ludwig reference discloses a hinge pin remover that is similar to the hinge pin remover shown in Crabbe in that it also has a beveled surface, i.e., a wedge portion, which is to be positioned between the boundary of the hinge pieces and the hinge pin head. This surface is pounded inward to force the hinge pin away from the hinge pieces and out of the channel. The Ludwig reference also has a striker plate that is positioned perpendicular to the wedge portion which the user can then hammer against to drive the hinge pin upward once the wedge portion has been driven between the underside of the head of the hinge pin and the hinge pieces. The Ludwig reference suffers from the same difficulty as the Crabbe reference in that the wedge portion is being hammered against the hinge pin and can cause damage to the hinge pin. Further, mis-hitting of the hinge pin remover can result in either the hinge pin remover or the hammer damaging the door or the hinge assembly.
Hence, there is a need for a hinge pin remover which facilitates the removal of hinge pins but minimizes the likelihood of damage to the hinge pin and also to the hinge or the door. To this end, there is a need for a hinge pin remover which does not necessitate hammering a wedge or beveled surface toward the hinge pin so that the likelihood of damage to the hinge pin, the hinge member, or the door as a result of mis hammering or hammering too hard can be minimized.